Those participating in sporting events often wear specific garments. For example, a specific jersey may be worn on the torso and a matching set of pants may be worn on the legs. It is typically desirable for these garments to assist the player in the sporting activity and/or make the player's activities as comfortable as possible.
In the sport of baseball, players typically wear a pair of pants comprised of a relatively stiff polyester or other durable material. Durable materials are desired, as baseball players often slide into a base, dive after a ball, or otherwise end upon on the ground during play. However, the durable material typically used for baseball pants is limited in its ability to stretch and flex. Thus, baseball players often find the material used for baseball pants to be non-flexible, binding, hot and/or generally uncomfortable.
The stiff and non-flexible quality of baseball pants is often most evident at a player's knees. In particular, significant bending of the knees may occur when a player runs, slides, or crouches down (such as a catcher crouching behind home plate). Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a baseball pant that is durable, yet provides flex and stretch for the player, particularly at the player's knees.